Into The Unknown
by lVergill
Summary: This is a story about five people traveling through the Unknown to find the truth about this place, and also the exit out of this woods.
1. Into The Unknown

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Unknown

 _This is a story about five young people traveling through the forest, without realizing the danger waiting for them. The forest hold many dark secrets, and many different kind of residents living in the forest. So, let's begin the first chapter of our story, and into the Unknown._

I begin walk, and deeply thinking about my case involving a haunting forest. I was too focused in my case that I was already inside a forest, and I bump into a tree.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn'-" I look up to see a tree, and I look around to see bunch of tree all around me. _When did I enter a forest? I don't remember how I came here in the first place._ I think deeply of what I can remember, but I only remember about the my case, and everything after that is all a blurred. I rub my forehead with my arm, but alas I can't remember. _It's no use, I can't remember anything premier of my case search.._

 _Hoot! Hoot!_

I look behind to see a owl sitting in one of the branches, and looking at me. _It's just an owl, nothing to be afraid of._ I noticed that the wood was more menacing, and I felt uncomfortable by it, as if it's suffocating me with it pressure. I feel the cold breezes passing through me, and moving the branches. I decided to walk around to find anything that can help me. As I walk, I noticed a black turtle walking by.

"That's a strange turtle." I muttered. Suddenly, a fox appear out for nowhere to take the turtle away for dinner.

"Animal's life is harsh.." I hear someone humming to a strange song, and hitting something. I follow the source of the humming, and spotted a woman chopping a tree. _I can ask her for directions, and a way to get out of here._ The woman left the scene, and I quickly follow her light. When I approach her light, I only see the woman's lantern on the floor. _Where did she go?_

 _Crack!_

I hear a branch break behind me, and someone grab my shoulder to turn me around to face that person.

"What are you doing here boy?" She said. I got a good look of her appearance now. Her hair color was white like the snow, reaching down to her mid-back, and with her bangs covering her blue right eye. She was wearing a dark poncho covering her arm, and reaching down to her thighs. She was also wearing dark pants, and dark cowboy boots. Her height was about 5' 11".

"I just want someone to tell me where I am, and the way out." I said.

"Welcome to the Unknown kid, and this place has no way out." She answer.

"Why do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you all about the Unknown, but not here." She said, and she walk in a certain direction. "Follow me." _I shouldn't trust this woman, but I need directions to this forest, and information as well._ I follow her through the forest, and reaching in a lounge. We both enter, and she start a fire in the fireplace. I took a sit in a couch nearby, and I cough.

"So, This Unknown you speak of.." I said.

"This place is not safe for you, because of the beast that roam this woods." She said.

"Beast?" I said. "Like a bear or a wolf?"

"It's better if you didn't encounter it."

"Anyway, what do you do in this woods?"

"Everyone have some dark secrets that they don't want to tell to no one, and curse they must bear." She explained. "Mine is to keep this lantern lit all the time."

"So, what's your name?"

"I don't have a name that's like your, but it's the wanderer." She grab her lantern to approach a door, and turn around to see me.

"I can show you the nearest town here, if you wish, but I have something very important to do, so wait her." She close the door, and I was by myself in the room. _At least I can find new information about this place, if I follow her._ I waited for her, and I try to go the 2nd floor of this house, but I hear talking inside the door she enter. I put my ear next to the wall to hear the voice much clearly.

" _So, did you get the materials for the oil?"_

" _Yeah, just take it already._ "

" _That's good, and maybe your family is really happy as well._ "

" _Don't talk about them like you know them!_ "

" _Oh, it seem I have something very important to do, so for now farewell._ " I step back a bit, and process all I heard. _Who was that person she was talking to?_ My train of thought were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a giant fox with two big eyes, and also having four different color. The door where the Wanderer enter open, and she was surprise to see the giant fox. She took out a revolver from within the black poncho, and aim at the fox.

"Stay back you monster!" She yelled, and the monster quickly push her away. She let go of the lantern, and landed near my feet. I pick it up, and the fox became angry with me for picking the lantern up. I quickly rush toward the 2nd floor, and next to the rooftop by the small door on the ceiling. I quickly closed the small door, a day I sigh for relief.

"Now, I'm saf-" The giant fox forcefully enter the rooftop through the thick wood. "This things shouldn't pass through thick wood so easily, and yet..." I stumble when I try to retreat, and I noticed that he was focusing on the lantern, rather than me. I throw the lantern away from me, and it roll down the rooftop. The fox hug the lantern, and they both fell into the ground. I look down to see the giant fox, but instead there was the black turtle from before, and also the fox that prey on it. I quickly went down to the floor to instigate, but I see the Wanderer looking sad at the lantern.

"Look at what you done, you almost burn out the fire." She said, sadly.

"It's just a lantern, you can bring the fire right back with no worries." I answer, but she didn't like my response.

"Useless! The lantern is not useless for me!" She scream out to me, and I got confused. "Everything that I care so much is all in here, and I must protect the flame from going out." She muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't worry, you didn't know.." She said. "Just go alone to the town I mentioned, and go straight through there." She point toward the open path.

"Yeah, that maybe for the best." I left to follow her direction, and went deeper inside the forest.

 **Into The Unknown SYOC form**

 **Name:** First Name only

 **Age:** 16-20

 **Gender:**

 **Status:** High school student, model, idol, and etc.

 **Death:** The end of Over the garden wall should explain it all.

 **Personality:**

 **Description:** Height, weigh, hair color, hair description, etc.

 **Clothing:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Strengths:** Max is three

 **Weaknesses:** Must have the same number as strengths

 **Hobbies:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Positions**

Two boys

Two girls

 **Example**

 **Name:** Vergil

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Male

 **Status:** Detective

 **Death: [Data Expunged]**

 **Personality:** He's very calm, and understanding of other people feeling. He like to think his way out, and talk to other, rather than using violence. He loses his calmness when something that can't be explained or something scientifically impossible occurred. He'd rather avoid the impossible at all cost, and sometime can scared him. Being an detective he can be quite sharp at solving about anything that involves a problem, but not paranormal or super-natural.

 **Description:** He's 5' 8" and weight about 115 lb. His hair color is black, and he keep his hair down, his bangs reaching down to eye level, but not covering his black eyes.

 **Clothing:** He wear a black collar jacket with red line on the edges, he keep his jacket open, and underneath the jacket is a white collar shirt. He also wear a red scarf reaching down to mid-back, and a matching color style with his pants, and shoes.

 **Likes:** People, rain, mystery, and problem solve

 **Dislikes:** Paranormal, and the super-natural

 **Fears:** The " **Unknown** "

 **Strengths:**

Intelligence

Very calm

Understanding

 **Weaknesses:**

Overprotective

Lonely

Scare of strange phenomenon

 **Hobbies:** Reading mystery books, and playing video games.

 **Relationships:** Yes, with a girl that's kind, and/or smart


	2. A Goddess Grace

**Chapter 2**

 **A Goddess Grace**

It was morning when I left the wander location, and yet suddenly the whole sky turn into complete darkness, except for the moon in the sky. I look up to see the endless darkness surrounded me, and I was curious why there isn't any star showing in the sky.

 _That strange, there should be stars showing up in a forest, since there's no air pollution, and also.._

I got uncomfortable when I see the moon shape, and was the only thing in the sky. The shape was that of the northern start, and it's color is pure white.

 _This moon shouldn't exist in term of scientific law, gravity can't let that shape happen, and yet it's there in front of me…maybe I should ignore it..for the good of my head.._

I continue down the path, and try to avoid hitting on incoming branches in the darkness. I arrive at a sign post showing the next town, and it's said, "1/4 of a mile before arriving to Halloween Town." I went to the direction of the sign post is leading me to, and I encounter a girl laying on a tree, sleeping. The girl's hair color is blonde, and reaching down to shoulder length with some bangs hanging in front. She look like about 5' 6" and she has an ectomorph body. She's wearing a yellow dress with a orange belt, and black flat shoes.

 _Somehow, I feel something unhuman about her..is it her beauty..no that can't be it, it's normal for everyone to feel like this..right? Anyway, I need to wake her up, it isn't safe for her to be sleeping in the woods at night._

I came closer to her, and shook her to wake up. I hear her muttering something, but I couldn't understand what she said, and I continue trying to wake her up.

"Hey, you need to wake up." I said, and she slowly open her eyes. I noticed that her eye's color was golden, and she yawn as she got up from the ground.

"Oh, a human." She said. "Do you know where I am?"

"No, I don't know where we're, but the locals called it "The Unknown."

"The Unknown…" She muttered.

"You know something?"

"No, but somehow it sound familiar to me.."

..

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself." She smile. "My name is Aurora, the Goddess of Dawn."

"Goddess?.."

"No, I'm Santa Claus. Yes I'm the Goddess of Dawn."

"God's or goddess is only told in mythological stories, they aren't real you know."

"I can prove you I'm a real Goddess!"

 _If this continues, it will maker her embarrassed for her actions, since she isn't a Goddess. Oh, now I understand, she's a cosplayer, and she acting like a goddess from some anime._

"There no need, I believe you..Goddess." I said with uncertain.

"I don't believe your words, human." She responded.

"Anyway, let's forget the goddess thing, and focus on more important matter."

"Like what?"

"Like getting out of this forest, I'd like for you to tell me anything about this forest, or about you."

"Well, I don't know anything about this Unknown at the moment, and i also can't recalls anything, except for my identity."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, but it's better if you leave from here, and wait patiently for your memories to come back."

"Are you leaving the forest too?" She ask.

"Yeah."

"Is it better for the two of us to stick together, and find the exit from here."

"You do have a point there, and I don't mind a little company." I smile. I continue down the path, but this time I'm with Aurora as my company. We both saw light coming deeper in the woods, and also people praying.

"I got a bad feeling about this town.." I said.

"So, why are we doing here?" Aurora ask.

"To gather information about this wood, and also an exit of out it."

We approach the light, and only to see a town with a graveyard fill with candles, and flowers. I noticed people praying on the gravestones were wearing mask, and black clothing.

"Hmm..is it Halloween already?" I said.

"I don't know, it feel differently from Halloween." Aurora answer.

A woman wearing the same a black robe approach us, and the hoodie covering her face.

"Welcome travelers to Halloween Town, and where soul return here for comfort." She said.

"Soul?"

"Yes, This is the final resting place for the soul, before ascending to , now we're done with the prayer, and now we're starting to eat, and dancing in the night."

"That sound really good, can we join your little event?" Aurora ask.

"Of course, anyone is welcome to join."

She left, and decided to follow her to center of town. As we got closer to town, we see a large table with food all the way down, and people dancing. Aurora was excited, and she was looking at the people dancing. This time, the people were wearing mask only, and different clothing I hadn't seen before in my time. There was music for people to enjoy hearing or dancing to the music.

"Wow, human sure do know how to have fun" Aurora smile.

"Well I need to head out elsewhere, you can do whatever you want, so enjoy." The woman left, and we stay here.

"I have an idea Vergil!"

"What's it?"

"Let's dance!" She happily announced, and I was taken back to her response.

"Dance..sorry I don't know how to dance." I answer.

"Come on don't be shy." Aurora pull me to the dance stage, and I was a little embarrassed.

"You don't need to forcibly bring me here, I could of come here of my own free will."

"I don't believe you, and besides I can teach you."

I look around to see where are the only one not moving, and the rest are enjoying the music.

"Just…dance, and I'll try my best to keep up." I sigh, and she smile at my answer. We begin dancing to the music, but I was very nervous, and I couldn't dance well like I expected. I was looking down to watch my feet, and not hit her by accident.

"Hey, you need to watch at your partner all the time."

"I can't, I need to watch my foot work or else I'll-" As soon as I look up, I fall down to the floor. I got up, and I dust myself from all the dirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aurora worry ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew it was impossible for me to learn something so simple as dancing."

"Don't say that about your self."

"It's fine, I need to lay down for a bit."

I left the dancing stage, and sat down in one of the bench closest to the woods. I watch Aurora graceful dance from afar, and it almost make me think she's really a goddess.

She seem really important to you? Is she your friend?

I hear someone talking, and notice that someone else is sitting right next to me. He was a boy around 18 year old, and everything he was wearing was all orange, instead of black like the other.

"Hello friend, the name is Jack, but the people call Stingy Jack." Jack smile.

"Vergil, and why aren't you joining in with the rest of them?" I ask.

"I'm here for the food, and this event isn't my thing, but that not what I'm here. I need to warn you about this place."

"Warn me? About what?"

"When you hear the bell ring, you should leave from here, or else you will ascend to heaven like the rest of them. I can tell is not your time for the two of you."

"Not my time? I don't understand what you're saying." I look at Aurora happily dancing.

"I don't think we're in any dan-" I turn around to see him already gone. Suddenly, I hear a bell ringing through the woods, and people stop dancing.

"It's time to leave from here."

"To paradise."

"I can finally return to my family."

I hear people saying strange stuff, and it made me realize that this place isn't safe. I see people leaving together, and Aurora was being drag down with them.

"Vergil! Where are you?" Aurora yelled out to me, and I follow them. As I try to forcibly pass through the people, and I finally reach her, but she was near a door. The door was completely white, and so it was inside of it. I also see the robe woman in the door, and try to lead Aurora inside it.

"Wait, I can't leave from here without Vergil."

"There isn't much time, you need to go to a better place, and I'm sure your friend will follow you." She said.

"You need to stop this! We don't belong here, and we can't enter that weird door like you want."

"Everyone come here for the same purpose little sheep. They all need to pass on to the heaven."

"I will not go, and we're leaving from here."

She didn't like my response, and she grew black wings from behind her back.

"It is my job to lead all lost soul to rest.." Her face was all skeleton, and I feel terror coming from her.

"And you think one soul is capable to stop me!" She roar, and I feel fear from here, I couldn't move nor speak back to her.

 _Aurora you need to run!_

Words couldn't come out from my mouth, but only fast breathing from the fear. She slow came closer, and she suddenly lift a scythe above her, ready to slice me.

 _I need to move.._

 _I have to move._

 _I must move right now!_

I dodge her swing, and I quickly rush to grab Aurora's hand to run away from her with everything I got. I can hear her roar behind me, and bush moving around wildly. I noticed that the sky turn back to morning juts like before. I stop to catch my breath, and I feel my leg shaking from the fear. I grab my arm to check something.

"Vergil! Why is your finger bend!?" She ask, but I was still catching my breath.

"I broke my finger….to snap out.. of the fear.." I said with struggle.

"Nice job, but it's best if you leave it to me now."

I turn around to see Jack smiling, and carrying a lantern with him this time.

"I'll take care of her, you two must leave from here."

"You can't Jack…you will be taken back…through that…door." I said, but he look rather sad.

"Sorry but, I can't go through the heaven like them or he'll for that matter. I'm stuck to wander around purgatory for all eternity."

"How is that even impossible?" Aurora ask.

"I thought I was smart for outsmarting anyone, but it was my own undoing that led me to this path." He smile even when he's sad. I try to stop him, but my leg gave out, and I was clinging into Aurora. My vision was fading slowly into black.

 _This is bad…I need to stay awake..but.._

 **Aurora**

I felt Vergil clinging into me, and I try to hold him. I realized that he was already pass out.

"Go now! Leave from here before it is too late!" Jack yelled.

"Be careful Then." I said, before walking away while holding Vergil. I hear the woman roar louder, and I pick up my pace. As I felt I reach the safest place to rest, I lay down Vergil below the tree. I look in the sky to see dark cloud, and it begins to rain hard. I feel the cold wind hitting me, and it was getting a bit cold.

"This isn't good." I said, and turn around to see him.

 _It's my fault he broke his finger to safely leave from there, and I don't know what to do._

 **Character Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Aurora - **Fate Level 1**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Aurora**

Vergil – **Fate Level ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	3. Corruption

**Chapter 3**

 **Corruption**

 **Aurora**

I was walking in the darkness of the wood, while carrying Vergil on my back due to his injuries on Halloween Town. I managed to locate a town, but it was deserted, which it was good for us. I walk in the middle of the town to look around for a place to rest. I see a big saloon in the end of the street, and close to me is the chief or police building.

 _I remember reading about the human using guns, and wearing weird hat. What strange era that was for the human…_

As I continue walking on the lonely street in the morning, I noticed a abandoned school for kids.

 _Maybe we can rest here, and Vergil can recover in a soft bed, also if possible, a first aid kit._

As I enter the school, I hear someone voice in one of the room, and it sound like it's talking to someone else. I approach the location of the voice, and I slowly peek at the door to see a girl talking to herself in the abandoned room. The girl height is about 5' 7" and wavy dark brown hair reaching down to her back with evenly cuts bangs almost reaching down to her hazel eyes. She has a birthmarks on the right corner of her nose, and four piercing in both of his ears. She was wearing a blue loose top with a single medium-length sleeve, and a short scalloped skirt. She was also wearing a pair of golden slippers shoes, a golden necklace, and blue hair ribbon.

"Oh, I see, so this was a place were people mine for gold.." The voice sounded sad for some reason.

"And you all die of starvation, that's so sad."

 _Who is she talking to?_

When I took a step back, I hit a can on the floor, and the girl hear the noise I made.

"Who's there!?" She yelled out, and I came out. She was shocked to see Vergil pass out behind me.

"What happen to him!?" She ask.

"We had a problem in one of the town, and this is the result. I need to find something, anything that can help him!" I responded.

"First, let's put him down somewhere soft, so he can relax. Follow me, I can show you the only place that he can relax safely." She went inside another room, and I follow her. When I enter the room, I see a bed with a candle right next to the bed.

"Did you sleep here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I came here yesterday to sleep in this room. Oh, you can lay him down in my bed, so I can check on him."

I put down Vergil in the bed, and the girl try to check everywhere for any injuries.

"So, what the problem?"

"Well, he broke one of his finger." I muttered.

"Oh, then I can't do much for that, but we can at least cover it with some bandages I found." She wrap his broken finger with some bandages.

"Now, we wait for him to wake up." She said.

"I see, I'm glad…"

"What your name?" She ask.

"My name is Aurora, and I'm grateful for what you did for my friend." I smile.

"I didn't do much, but no problem. The names is Hana by the way."

"Hana, do you forgot how you came here in the first place?" I ask her.

"H-How did you know?" She sounded surprise.

"We also don't remember how we came here to the Unknown."

"Unknown? Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah, but that's all we know right now, and we're looking for a way out of this forest."

"hmmm..I see."

"Anyway, who were you talking to, back in that other room?" I ask.

"Oh him, I was talking to a kid ghost of course!" She smile.

"Human's ghost?" I wonder.

"Yeah, let me show you the citizens of this town!" Hana happily grab my hand, and we ran toward the exit of this building. We were outside, and like before, it was deserted.

"I don't see anything." I said.

"Just wait until the sun hit in a certain position first." Hana explain, and I look around for anything that will show up. Suddenly, one ghost appear in the street.

"Just one?" I look at Hana, but she just grin at me. I look at the street to see hundreds..no..thousands of ghost wandering the streets. I was sort of happy to see a ghost of a human.

"This is amazing!" I happily said.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see somebody appreciating the ghost like I do."

" _Look mother! We found someone sleeping on the bed._ " I see a bunch of ghost kid carrying Vergil, and he's floating.

"Hey! You put him down right now kids, he's really injury." Vergil move a bit, and slowly open his eyes.

"ah…where am i?.." He muttered, and look to see the ghost carrying him.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this." He said, before being release to the floor.

"Are you okay, Vergil?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I think I'm finally lose it.."

"Come on, they are just friendly ghost." Hana explain.

"Friendly or not, ghost shouldn't exist, they're just people imagination." Vergil answer.

"How rude!" Hana look at Vergil with anger.

"Aurora, who's this girl?" Vergil ask.

"This is Hana, and she is one of the person who is also lost like us."

"Aurora is right, and I'm also a paranormal investigator." She proudly announced.

"So, your name is Vergil? What do you do anyways?" Hana ask.

"I'm a detective, and I'm here regarding a case." Vergil responded.

"Wow, I though you were a bad person." She smile, and Vergil sigh.

"Hana, do you know a place where we can gather information." I ask her.

"Oh, you're right, we need to gather some Intel about this place, and for a way out." Vergil said.

"Sure, we must go to the town's saloon, Come on!" Hana begin leading us to the saloon. As we enter the saloon, we see ghost dancing, singing, and talking to one another like old friend.

"At least this place is more friendly that the last one." Vergil said.

"Yeah, I agree." I said, and Hana tilt her head in confusion. She lead us to the counter where the bartender is serving people, and we sit down on the chairs.

"Hey John, have you seen Catherine around here?" Hana ask the ghost bartender.

"No, but she is going to show up here any minute, so enjoy while she arrive." He said, and serve us some water.

"But, for the young man, you can have some good wine." He said.

"Erm…no thanks, I don't like wine or anything with alcohol." Vergil nervously said, and the bartender nodded.

"What's wrong Vergil?" I ask him.

"It's nothing, I-I just need some fresh air." Vergil said, before leaving the saloon.

 _I wonder if he's okay.._

 **Vergil**

I went outside the saloon to get some fresh air, but somehow I remember that the "ghost" are everywhere I went. I walk in the busy street, and thinking deeply.

 _Ghost…that should be impossible, they don't exist, and maybe I'm having a bad dream. No, that's wrong, since I can feel pain in one of my fingers, so…._

I scratch my head, and scream with annoyance to this phenomenon. I look around my surrounding to see a lonely are alley.

 _I guess I was thinking too much, that I didn't realized that I went into this alley._

As I turn around to face the exit, I hear a voice calling me from behind. And when I turn around, I see…." **!+**."

 **Aurora**

I see Vergil leaving the saloon, and I turn back Hana.

"Is he okay? Was it alright to leave him alone?" Hana ask.

"He's alright, and he can't believe on the Paranormal or anything with god, and goddess." I answer.

"What! I can believe their were people like that." Hana said with sadness.

"Yeah, I also feel sorry for not believing I'm a goddess." I sigh, and Hana came closer to me with excitement.

"You're a goddess!"

"Yes..wait, you believe me?"

"Of course, I believe in people, and what they said." She smile so innocently, and I smile at her response. We hear someone coming in, and we see a human like cat walking toward us. The cat was wearing a white sleeping gown, and she was the size of a normal cat. The only thing feline about her was her cat ears in her black hair.

"Hey Hana, why are you doing here so early." The cat said.

"Well, I came here to talk about something important." Hana responded.

"Is that so, okay I'm all ears."

"We want you to show us the way out of here!" Hana said, and the cat was shock.

"You're crazy Hana! It's dangerous to travel to the exit!"

"But..you said that you found the exit, and..and." Hana began sobbing.

"Grrr..Fine! Fine! I'll take you to the exit, and don't blame me if you die!" The cat angrily agree, and Hana slowly stop her sobbing.

"Are you okay Hana?" I ask her, and she clear her tears away with her hand.

"And who's this girl?" The cat ask.

"She's a friend who is also looking for the exit."

"I see, well I'm Catherine, and I'm sorry for anything that Hana will cause in the future." Catherine said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"Now that we're done with the introduction, we can go now." Catherine walk away, and we follow her. We follow her through the busy street, and it was hard to follow someone so small.

"Why do we need to leave so early, can we wait until morning." I ask.

"If we wait here, we're just wasting time, we need to leave as early as we can to reach the exit." Catherine explain.

"But, we need to find Vergil." I said.

"You mean him?" Catherine point toward a guy waiting in the end of the street, and it was Vergil.

"What's going?" Vergil ask.

"So, this person is coming also?" Catherine ask.

"That's correct!" Hana said.

"How did you know we were going to leave from here?" I ask.

"I didn't, I was just thinking here." He answer.

"Now that we are all here, we can leave now." Catherine said, and she headed toward the forest. We all follow her, but somehow I felt a bit of darkness inside of Vergil, but it quickly fade away.

 **Vergil**

"Vergil." I hear Aurora calling for me, and I turn to her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe in ghost…I still don't." I answer.

"I see, I'm glad that's all, but tell me when something is bothering, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I scratch my head, and she smile. She continues forward to meet with Hana, and Catherine.

…

…

I stop for a minute, and I smile. I look at my..fr!3ubs.. **victims** with my **r** **ed eyes**.

 **Hehe..**

 **hAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHa** **hAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHa**

 **R3ab !nnb0r+au+**

!'nn mh0 ! ann

4ub, y0n ar3 mh0 y0n ar3

Bn+

€au y0n +311 +h3 r3a1 nn3?

€ **hara€+3r r31a+!0ush!b**

 **V3rg!1**

4nr0ra– **Fa+3 13v31 -2**

Haua – **Fa+3 13v31 -1**

 **?**

 **?**

 **4nr0ra**

V3rg!1 – **Fa+3 13v31 -1**

Haua – **Fa+3 13v31 -1**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Haua**

V3rg!1 – **Fa+3 13v31 -1**

4nr0ra– **Fa+3 13v31 -1**

 **?**

 **?**


End file.
